


Visitor in the Night

by TakaPersephone



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Post-Ragnarok, Thor & Loki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaPersephone/pseuds/TakaPersephone
Summary: Post-Ragnarok: Thor gets an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night.





	Visitor in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after seeing Thor Ragnarok last month. My first Thor story ( wasn´t really a fan before but Ragnarok got me in!). As you may notice english isn´t my first language, I hope it´s enjoyable none the less.

When he awoke he was certain that he wasn´t alone. Sleepily he gazed through the twillight of his quarter. Nothing unusual.  
He turned his head, looked around the other side of the room with his now only eye.  
But still: nothing to find.  
Only shadows.

He sank back into the pillow, closed his eye, eager to sleep a few hours more.  
Suddenly he knew what was wrong. A strange, warm feeling on his chest.  
With a jerky movement he turned his blanket back. A small snake was laying motionless on his chest, its skin glowing in a dark green  
colour. He couldn´t be sure due the twilight, but Thor could swear that the animal was staring at him.  
„Look who´s there...“ he whispered with amusement and caressed the little body gently with one of his fingers.  
The snake still didn´t move.  
„You know that this is not necessary, don´t you?“  
Of course Thor expected no reply. He continued to caressed the animal.  
„You don´t have to hide beyond something else. You can be yourself. And...“  
He hesitatet, only for a heartbeat.  
„You can always come to me...“  
He waited a few heartbeats more, but nothing happened.  
„Well...“  
He covered himself again with the blanket.  
„It´s your decision...whenever you´re ready...I´m here for you.“  
He closed his remaining eye, enjoyed the warmth on his chest and felt into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Again, there was this feeling that someone – or something was with him. When he awoke again, the warmth on his chest was gone.  
Sighing he turned over. His senses didn´t let him down.  
At the other side of the spacious bed layed a slender body enwraped in the blanket. Dark hair was falling on an ice-blue skin.  
„Much better.“  
It was a bare whisper, but Loki slowly turned to him. Red eyes are glowing in the darkness, partly covered by some strands of hair.  
„Now you see me, brother...“  
Beyond his words, bitterness and regret.  
But Thor smiled, leaning forward to brush the strands of hair out of his brother´s face. His hand lingerd a moment longer than necessary on Lokis cold cheek.

„I love what I see...“

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I wasn´t sure if Loki would really choose to show himself in his jotun form. I think he hates it in some way, but I liked the idea for the story. Hope you had fun.


End file.
